Anubis Cruger
Anubis "Doggie" Cruger is the Shadow Ranger of the Space Patrol Delta Rangers. Commander Doggie Cruger is an extraterrestrial who has physical characteristics of both a human and a dog. Years ago, Emperor Gruumm attacked the planet of Sirius with his Troobian Forces. Cruger, along with his fellow Sirians, banded together to form a fighting force against the attacking evil, they formed the first Space Patrol Delta. However, as valiantly as they fought, they lost and Sirius was destroyed. During the battle, General Benagg led the attack on Cruger's squad. Also, Commander Cruger's wife, Isinia, was also lost. Believing that Doggie Cruger had been eliminated, he was left on the planet. However, once Cruger awoke, he found his planet barren and all other Sirians were destroyed. Doggie then left for Earth where he now is the Commander of Space Patrol Delta. He then chose Jack Landors as Red Ranger, Sky Tate as Blue Ranger, Bridge Carson as Green Ranger, Z Delgado as Yellow Ranger, and Sydney Drew as Pink Ranger. When General Benagg showed up on Earth, it brought back horrible memories and tough emotions for Commander Curger. At first he did not want to face them, but with the help of the B-Squad Rangers and Kat Manx, Commander Cruger took on his past and Benagg. Kat had made Doggie a S.P.D. Patrol Morpher allowing him to morph in the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. As Shadow Ranger, Cruger helped his Rangers in battle, but he was still haunted by what had transpired on Sirius. When Shadow Ranger fought Icthior, the monster told Cruger that Aisynia Curger was still alive. Cruger did not believe the word of the criminal. However, after Commander Cruger was captured by the A Squad and turned over to Emperor Gruumm, he was shown the Aisynia was indeed alive. She had been captured by Gruumm during the battle on Sirius. Thanks to the help of Piggy, Cruger and the B Squad managed to escape. While the B Squad went to fight off Omni in his Magnificence Body, Cruger went to get his wife back. Doggy fought Gruumm and seemed to have beaten him, and saved Isinia. However, the only way to destroy the Magnificence Body of Omni, was for Doggy to open up a panel from the inside, thus risking both Doggy and Isinia. After doing so, the Rangers were able to destroy the Magnificence with the S.W.A.T. Megazord's Blasters. Both Commander Cruger and Isinia were thought to have been lost, but they emerged out of the rubble and were not harmed. But before the celebration could begin, Gruumm too came out of the wreckage. Cruger and Gruumm fought for one last time. Doggy managed to defeat Gruumm, chop off his remaining horn, and then contain Emperor Gruumm in the Containment Card, thus freeing the universe of a great evil. Commander Cruger remained at S.P.D. Earth Station as Commander, though he did receive a new uniform. S.P.D. Shadow Ranger Zords *Delta Base / Delta Command Megazord Arsenal *Patrol Morpher *Shadow Saber *Delta ATV